narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hunt for the Land of Mountains' Biju Rp Discussion
Hey, everyone, it's me Ten Tailed Fox. I have an idea that has been well in the making for sometime now. As everyone knows, my fanfiction mainly takes place in the Land of Mountains, a primitive land until my main character, Ryun Uchiha, founds a hidden village. My new concept involves a group of legendary creatures known as the Land of Mountains Bijū. They are, like their canon cousins, chakra monsters that have remained elusive to the shinobi of the land. Now, I'm wondering what everyone thinks the rest of the RP should be about. I'm a little apprehensive about letting people RP as canon characters, so I'm thinking the RP should be a "next generation" type thing. However, I will allow people to RP as characters who are related to canon characters. However, the rest is open to suggestion from all of you. Should it follow the ninja's everyday lives while trying to get a mission and are sent to hunt the beasts? Should it start off normal, but then the revealing of The Watchers throws the entire ninja world into war for the beasts? Should a group of ninja, Genin through Jounin, be recruited to find and battle the beasts fro Yamagakure 2, either on their own or part of a team? It's all up to you guys. I want to make an RP that everyone can enjoy. However, I cannot tolerate godmodding (general overpowering), and will not stand for it. I will use Ryun simply as someone to hand out missions. If we do go with some characters being the offspring of canon characters, we must settle on pairings so as to avoid confusion. We cannot have one character be the son of Shikamaru and Ino, but another character be the son of Shikamaru and Temari. So, ideas? Suggestions? Questions? Opinions? Fell free to mention them in Talk:Hunt for the Land of Mountains' Biju Rp Discussion. And please do not forget to title your discussion posts with a title between four equal signs. And do not forget to sign your name at the end with four squiggly lines. Okay? Ten Tailed Fox 17:05, 1 April 2009 (UTC) People and Characters People on board with characters * Shikami Nara, Byakko Kurohitsugi, Isis Hyuga and Ryun Uchiha played by Ten Tailed Fox * Evan Herane after his fight with Ryun (Played by Your Worst Favorite Survivor) * Ryuka and Kyashi played by Archie * Toshiro Hatake and Akira Kaname and Yoruichi Kaname played by Kurosaki-sama * Hishou Nara and Hitonomi Kuroikiri played by Dr. Evil * Minoru, Misaki and Sachiko, played by Lavi *Terra Ruki, Drake Mar, Jenny Dail, played by Twilitlink People who seem to be on board, but have not officially stated their characters Rules # Story takes place after the Naruto series. Madara and Pein have been defeated (and killed), and Naruto has brought Sasuke back to Konoha. Several characters have gotten together and had children. # Naruto has become the Sixth Hokage. # If your character is an Uchiha, you must give me a reasonable explanation for your Uchiha to have survived the Uchiha Massacre. Either that, or the Uchiha must be the child of Sasuke and whoever we vote as his wife. # No Jutsu that are unavoidable and instant-death. It's not fair to the other characters. # You must show me the article of the character you wish to play as so that I can check and see if the character is too strong and needs toning down. # While characters cannot be super powerful right off the bat, there is no rule against characters not growing in power slowly over the course of the RP. Characters can slowly get stronger over the course of the roleplay. # Roleplay posts must be given a title with two equal signs on either side, be written in narrative format, in third-person. # When fighting with another player character, you cannot state that an attack hit. That is called "Auto-hitting" and is against the rules of standard roleplaying. You can only initiate an attack in a post. It is up to the opponent to decide whether it hits or not. For example: ## Sasuke formed his hands into the hand seals and brought his hand to his mouth. "Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique!" ## Next it can go either two directions depending on the opponent's decision. ### Naruto tried to jump out of the way, but was caught in the fireball. He quickly dropped to the ground and rolled to put out the fire. ### OR: Naruto ducked low to the ground to avoid the fireball. It narrowly went over his head, but singed a few of his hairs. ## As you can see, this makes fighting fair. However, there is the problem of people dodging every single attack. This is not allowed. Characters must take a hit every once in a while, even if it is a scratch. If I notice that a character is dodging every single attack, I will point it out. I will also point out when a character should have run out of chakra or reached their limit, but I will likely only exercise this during player character vs. player character battles. # Original characters with relationships to canon characters, such an original character marrying a canon characters, must be checked with me first. But I would advise against it. # Any additions to canon, such as an original hidden village, must be checked with me first. # Characters are free to do what they please. They do not need to join up with another character unless you wish to. # No need to worry about gender balance. # There shall be no other enemies other than rival teams and the Beasts themselves. = Teams = Below are a list of teams. Pick one and join it by putting your character name and then signing your user name. If you would like to submit your own team, create a new section with two equal signs like the example below and state the members. Then in parenthesis you must put whether you are an ally or enemy of the first mentioned team. 8-man Squad The members of this squad are the protagonists of the RP. Members * Shikami Nara, Byakko Kurohitsugi, Isis Hyuga (played by Ten Tailed Fox) * Ryuka Uchiha (played by User:Achrones150) * Kyashi Urami (played by User:Achrones150) * Evan Herane (played by Greenblur) * James Payne (played by Steel Team Denkouken (ally) This team is formed by Naruto to assist in the hunt for the Biju Members (all characters are played by Kurosaki-sama * Toshiro Hatake * Akira Kaname * Yoruichi Kaname Sky Team (ally) This team consists of members of the Sky Village, hired by the Mountain Village on a extremely well paying contract. Unlike other missions, the Sky shinobi sent were members of the Nine Guardians, due to the enormous sum of money and gifts that would be granted upon mission completion. This team will be played by LaviBookman. Members * Minoru * Misaki * Sachiko Team CHIMERA (Hostile) This team consists of members from the CHIMERA Faction, sent out by Shishimaru Genbu to capture the Land of Mountains' Biju to use for military purposes. They're are a antagonists of the RP. This team will be played by Dr. Evil. Members *Hishou Nara *Hitonomi Kuroikiri Team Wolf (Hostile) A team form the mercenary group Sons of the Shadows that was hired by an unknown person to capture the biju. played by Twilitlink Members *Terra Ruki *Drake Mar *Jenny Dail = Chapters = * Hunt for the Biju begin * The Land of Mountains Country-side Category:Ten Tailed Fox Category:Ten Tailed Fox Category:Collaborations by LaviBookman